Romeo Shapiro
by Kamon24121
Summary: Cabbie Version of Romeo and Juliet! The Shapero's and the Valentine's never had a good relationship in high school but hopefully for Cat and Robbie, it will be different...


**A Very Short Prologue**

The Valentine and Shapero families never liked each other.

To this day, no one knows why.

The Valentine family has a fifteen year old daughter named Cat.

The Shapero family had a seventeen year old son named Robbie.

Never did they ever meet until high school.

They fell in love and their families found out the hard way.

Now the rest, is for you to find out...

**End of Very Short Prologue**

Robbie Shapero walked into the front door of Hollywood Arts High School and smiled.

"Free at last," he sighed and went to the front office to get his locker information.

Cat Valentine skipped out of the Cafeteria and licked her lips.

She had just finished breakfast, her first tray of High School breakfast.

Giggling, she ran to the girl's bathroom to check if she had anything on her face and just to see her reflection once more.

She didn't have a big mirror at home like the one in the bathroom.

Cat walked up to a sink and washed her hands, looking at herself in the mirror.

Back in the office, Robbie smiled and thanked the nice woman at the front desk for giving him his locker info.

He gently closed the office door and walked through the halls looking for his locker.

Cat finished washing her hands and dried them off.

She glanced at herself one more time in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

Slipping her hand into her back pocket, she reached out her locker info and went to look for her locker.

She read the number and looked for it; looking back and forth between the halls and her paper.

Finally, she found it, but bumped into someone; a guy.

He dropped his paper.

"Oops," she cried and bent down to pick it up for him. "Sorry..." she said handing it to him.

"It's alright." He smiled down at her and took it. "Thanks."

He awkwardly stood there and couldn't help, but look into her brown eyes.

After a while Cat giggled and moved to the side, realizing that she was probably in his way.

He slowly moved over to his locker and tried at his lock.

She smiled and turned around, finding her locker, and tried opening hers.

She tried the combination a few times and it didn't work.

"Ugh," she sighed.

They both let out agrivated sighs.

The boy turned around and so did she; they laughed.

"Combination not working?" Cat asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, tapping his hands on his locker.

"Want me to try?" she asked, walking over slowly.

He nodded. "I'll try yours..." he added and walked over to her locker.

They told each other their combinations and opened each other's locker.

Cat laughed.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

The bell rang before she could answer.

Cat put books that she didn't need, into her locker, and shut it, hurrying down the hall.

"Cat!" she yelled back to him and hurried off to class.

"Cat..." he whispered, letting the name sink into his brain and remembering it.

He smiled, grabbed his books, and went to class.

He got to class right before the tardy bell.

**About Seven Hours Later**

At the end of the day, they went to their lockers and bumbed into each other again.

"Sorry," they both cried at the same time.

Cat smiled and quickly turned around to her locker.

She tried at her locker again, but the combination didn't work again.

He turned around and so did she; they laughed together.

"Want to switch lockers and see if we can open them then?" he suggested.

Cat nodded and giggled.

They handed one another their paper and walked to their new lockers.

They got the books they needed for homework and home and walked to their buses.

Cat was just a few feet ahead of him. "Wait up!" he called and ran towards her.

She slowed down and let him catch up to her and she smiled at him when he finally did.

All of the running made his glasses fall to the side and jumbled up his books.

"I know we just met and all... and I still don't even know your name, but will you go out with me?" he asked, fixing his books and glasses.

Cat looked up at him shyly and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said. "And yes..." she smiled.

"Cool," he said.

They stopped at the same bus.

"You ride this bus too?" Cat asked him.

"Yes. Were you on this morning?" he asked.

Cat shook her head. "No. I wanted breakfast..."

"Alright. I was about to say... I don't remember seeing you getting on this morning." he said.

They got on the bus and Cat sat in a seat, by the window and he sat behind her.


End file.
